


Punishment For Your Questions

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, I named a Disposable Demon, M/M, Miscarriage, OC names, Once Disposable Demons are named they become what they'd been as as angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: TW: Miscarriage as well as unknown children deaths(Seth is in no way killing these kids)-Maybe it was because Seth as an Angel had loved the kids and wanted to play with them and his reason for Falling because their deaths enraged him?Whatever the case may be-Seth was barrenAnd neither Mortal, Angel, nor Demon Spawn alike could withstand his desire to love
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Punishment For Your Questions

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: To ME Disposables until they earn their names look all the same BUT are not related in any way
> 
> ONCE their named (given a title ect.) They retain some of the old Angelic aspects that made them different before they Fell making each and everyone their very own Demon
> 
> IN NO WAY IS THIS ANY FORM OF INCEST!

Stone was nearly decorperated upon impact with Ligur when upon a message for Lord's Hastur and Ligur to come as soon as they could, the built wall of muscle Duke slammed into him and roared into his paling brown face, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SON?"

By 'son' he meant Seth, their own Personal Demon.

A Demon who was swiftly adopted into the Hastur and Ligur Clan //NOTE THIS WAS BEFORE I KNEW CORALINE SO DAGON ISN'T APART OF THIS PAIRING// and called son and the two Lord's his mum and da respectfully.

As Disposables, Seth and Stone had been close, as close as Erik's could be really-It happened later on as they stayed alive in Hell that they got closer and became friends. Not maybe Disposables lived long and thus getting that far, having a friend was a treasure.

Being picked as a Personal Demon changed a Disposable but once Stone saw Seth had been taken in too, he was free to pursue his friend again-His Lord however, was NOT the happiest Duke on the lot.

Which was why, when this moment in time took place, as Ligur nearly gutted their Personal Demon, they didn't lift a claw as he squealed helplessly, body as submissive as it could be in such a death grip, "Nothen! Is nothen we can together explain!"

"Two romp around, slacking at their work, snogging! Leave all hours of the day and night like the traitor CRAWLEY to be with Mortals Above!" Duke Dagon stated as Hastur vanished into where he felt Seth lay away hidden from the mess and madness of outside.

He smelt grief and confusion. He smelt anger. He smelt hate.

He lowered himself as he got close to the end of the hole Seth crawled into and found his adopted son curled around something with his eyes shattered like they had been in Heaven when he learned what was beyond the other Gates-

The Gates he could not cross over to-

The children's side of Heaven-

Hastur sniffed gently, lips parted slightly and smelt death.

His torn ears lowered as pain flooded him.

Demons loved! They knew love! They felt love! They gave love!

Whomever had said otherwise-

"M...um?"

Hastur bit back the sound of his own sob at Seth's broken voice and instead craned himself in further, face touching his now, "I'm here now, son. Mum's here."

"Is s...stopped.."

Hastur need not even look but Seth moved to show him and so he looked.

This wasn't HIS Spawn.

He and Stone tried and tried and tried-

He smelt barren-He had neither eggs nor sperm inside him to give nor receive..

Stone soon resorted to snatching babs of Mortals, some homeless, some like in olden days, right from their cribs! JUST to make his mate happy..

They were always healthy and alive!

Seth did nothing wrong!

Stone NEVER harmed a hair upon the babs head, tenderly holding them as he brought them Home-

But by morning-

As Hastur saw tucked inside the blanket-

This one too, was dead.

Seth had stayed awake, Stone beside him this time-

And watched as for no reason at all, it just gasped and went limp in his loving arms. As if God took it's breath, took it from his hold, to spite him.

For HOURS Seth begged and sobbed.

Breathed gently into the babs nose and sweetly touched it's chest and held it to keep it warm!

Stone had left his side to summon the Duke's of Hastur and Ligur in the bleak hopes that MAYBE..

"I'm so sorry, Seth.." Hastur breathed as he watched Seth nose the cold form in his arms.

"Why...why did th...this… Would it..have.. If we'd left.. Left things a...lone?"

Hastur fit himself inside the hiding place Seth squeezed himself inside and held the other tightly, voice silent. He need not speak because Seth needed no answer.

It was his Punishment for his questions back in Heaven-Plain and simple-

Any bab they stole, Mortal or otherwise.. Would be dead by morning/night by the latest and he'd NEVER bare his own no matter how hard he tried and desired-

No amount of his love would nor could change his fate and tucked into his arms as he screamed bloody murder inside his mums trenchcoat, the body of the bab he and Stone had watched with undying love hours before only to watch in muted horror die in their arms grew ever stiffer the longer it remained in his mourning arms.


End file.
